


Topping for the First Time

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Laura, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time Bottoming, Rim job, Rough Sex, Top Carmilla, alwaysbottoms!Carmilla, alwaystops!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura usually tops, but decides to let Carmilla top. Just to try something new, and she learns she actually likes being topped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topping for the First Time

Carmilla connected her lips to Laura's as she grinded into her. This was her first time topping, and Laura thought she was doing a great job. They were already completely naked, and so Carmilla moved down her body. Kissing each part of her, starting at her beautiful breasts, and then to her navel. Earning a moan from Laura's soft lips, Carmilla traced her tongue alk the way to her wet pussy. 

She had other plans though, and she quickly flipped Laura onto to her stomach so she could get to her ass better. 

Licking Laura's tight entrance, Laura gasped at the cool contact of her tongue. She was definitely enjoying this more than she expected to. 

Spitting on her fingers, Carmilla was quick to rub Laura's asshole with them. Slipping a finger with ease into Laura caused her to moan with satisfaction. 

God, she loved bottoming.


End file.
